Everything Comes Full Circle SwanQueen AU
by evil.duckling77
Summary: There is no curse. Emma and Regina are living their dreams with their best friends and family. What happens if they start falling for each other? What does that mean in the future? Will they still be together?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Nolan mostly known as Emma Swan had never thought she could be loved until she had been brought into the Nolan family when she was 10. Her parents gave her everything and Emma was very grateful for it. They let her let persuade her dreams and now she is 16 living her as a dancer, you tuber and band member with her best friends. Emma has been doing this since 13 and she couldn't be happier.

Regina Mills is a rich girl but one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. She has one best friend and couple of friends because her mother has always told to be careful who she becomes friends with. Katherine and Regina are moving with their family to California to persuade their dream of becoming actresses and now they are making their dream a reality.

Regina and Katherine's family had known the Nolan's since high school and when Mary-Margaret found out she invited them over for dinner.

"Regina, Katherine Hurry up We're late" Cora screamed

"Hold on, we are almost done!"

Both Regina and Katherine had come down from their room. They walked out of the house and to the Nolan's. Emma had answered the door.

" Hi I am Emma"

"Hi nice to meet you darling, I am Cora Mills, this is my husband Henry and our daughter Regina."

"And I am Martha John, this is my husband Steve and our daughter Katherine."

"Well Nice to meet you guys, come on inside."

They all walked into the dining room and Emma walked back to finish cooking while Mary-Margaret and David went to greet their friends from high school.

"Cora and Martha, it's so nice to finally see you guys again."

"John, Henry long time no see."

For dinner they had boneless chicken with a special sauce Mary-Margaret made and Emma had made chocolate cake.

"Emma how about you take the girls for a tour around the house?"

"Okay let's go"

Emma had shown them everything in the house and they just walked out of Emma's art room.

"You are an amazing artist!"

"Yeah I agree with Regina and how did you convince your parents to let you have an art room?"

"Thank you and it took a little bit of begging and a couple of puppy faces before they agreed. Now this is my room."

Emma's room was big with a black twin bed, two quote pillows on the top, a computer with a camera next to it in one corner, a TV with gaming consoles, games, cable and a black guitar next the bed. The walls were covered with posters and quotes that are meaningful while others are just hilarious.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah what Katherine said."

Emma let out a chuckle on the girls who eyes who wide open.

"Honey, can you and the girls come down?"

All three girls walked downstairs to their parents who standing in front of the closed door.

"The girls and I are going out tomorrow while the guys are going fishing, can you take the girls out for a tour of California?"

"Only if you don't mind." Cora butted in

"I wouldn't mind taking them out for a tour of California. I can pick you guys up at 3?"

"Perfect time. Now we must getting get going, thank you for dinner and it was so great seeing you two again." Steve said

They all said goodbye and goodnight before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hoped you liked my last chapter. I am trying to get to the good parts so I am going to rush in the next couple of chapters. Sorry. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything goes to their rightful owners) Make sure to check out Matt Steffanina's dance to Love More by Chris Brown

Emma has finished her chores in time to take Regina and Katherine for their tour in rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. had answered the door and let Emma while the adults left with her parents. As soon at the door was closed, Regina and Katherine came out.

"Hey guys! Ready?"

"Yep" They both answered

The girls went to Emma's car which was a red Mustang. Emma showed them the best places to shop, eat and just to hang at. Emma taken them to her favorite restaurant called "Langer's". They talked for a while and found they had lot in common. Emma had invited them to come with her parents at the studio she rehearses.

The guys were fishing on David's boat. They were also watch a soccer game. All three of them need this time away from their wifes. It's not easy to take them to fishing or talk about sports.

The girls loved their free time from their husbands mostly because they can get manicures. They talked about boys well famous boys, went shopping and now they are finishing their nails.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Nolans took Regina and Katherine to the studio. They walked in as soon as Emma and her friends started to dance to "Love More" By Chris Brown. The girls were impressed on how good the dance. Emma had asked her friend and owner of the studio if she can help Katherine and Regina with the acting dream.

"Hey guys, This is Stella and I have asked if she can help you with your acting dream and she said she will if you are up for it."

"That would be awesome!" They both said

"Great, Now if you come to my office then we can start."

Stella,Regina and Katherine went to Stella's office and began to talk. Emma went back to her friends after her parents and Belle are her best friends and Riker,Graham and Rocky are her best guy friends. Belle is the manger, Riker plays bass,Graham plays drums, Rocky plays lead guitar,Ruby plays piano and Emma is the lead singer and she also plays guitar. Together they are R5 in the R5 family with the R5ers fans. Emma had been looking at Regina ever since she got here and since Ruby and Belle know when she likes someone that is now.

"So who is she?" Ruby asked

"Who?" Emma replied

"That brunette girl you have been staring. It's obvious you have a crush on her" Belle said

"What? No!" Emma said as her voice got higher

"Your voice is getting higher!" Ruby told her while giggling

"Aww, our baby is growing up"

"Shut up!" Emma said getting annoyed

"We're just kidding, right Rubes?"

"Yeah, We don't know her so it would be hard to set you two up"

"Ha ha ha ha let get back to work, hopefully no one heard us."

But what they didn't know was Katherine heard the whole thing and she did not know what to do but for some reason was very happy to hear that.

So I hope you like the chapter, If you have any questions or ideas just me on Instagram if you want to know when I have updated. My instagram is 77 If you want me to fix something in my story or have ideas to improve then comment. Bye :)

-E


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine didn't want to tell Regina that Emma likes her but at the same time she does. She decided to find out what Regina thinks of Emmma before saying anything.

"Hey Regina!"

"Hey K, what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing just wondering what you think of Emma?"

"She's cool, I guess"

"Do you like her as more then a friend?"

"What! No!" Regina said with her voice a little higher then usual.

"You do like her! Your voice just got high!"

"Okay, okay I might have a little crush on her." Katherine started to jump up and down, squealing.

"Shut up before someone hears you!"

"Emma likes you too!"

"Where did you hear that crazy thing?"

"I overheard her and her friends talking about how she likes you!

" "No way! Are you sure they were talking about me?"

"Yes!"

Regina didn't know what to do so she ran outside and bumped into Emma.

"Shit sorr- oh hey Regina!"

"Hi Emma"

Emma put out her hand to pick up Regina.

"Why were you running?"

"Katherine kept tying to get me to doing stupid things." Regina lied.

"What about you?"

"My friends keep annoying me. Hey by any chance did you ever do parkour?"

"No I can't say I did, Why?"

"Come on!"

Emma said while grabbing Regina's hand to take her to the car. Emma was going to take Regina to her uncle's building where you can do parkour but there is a room which is a big trampoline which were Emma was going to take Regina. Emma didn't show anyone the place until they were kind of close because Emma didn't want a friendship based on stuff like that but Emma trusted Regina. Once they arrived, Emma pulled Regina out and took her stoped Emma before they got in.

"Emma, Where are we?"

"Look do you trust me?"

"Uh... Yeah"

"Good because I promise you this will be fun"

"Okay"

Emma smiled and Regina returned the smile. They went inside and people were doing flips, jumping and bounce off walls.

"Emma I will die if I tried to do that" Regina said and Emma had laughed her.

"Don't worry, this is not what we are doing"

"Then why are we here?"

"We are going to jump and maybe jump over stuff!"

Emma took Regina to a room for beginners, it was empty since everyone was done with the beginners level. Emma had take Regina here to have Regina let loose an some fun.

Once they got to the room, Emma had already been jumping and doing flips. Regina has stayed in her spot.

"Come on in!" Emma yelled to Regina

"No thank you, I am fine here"

Emma got off and picked Regina before throwing her in. (A/N the room is kind of like skyzone) Now both Emma and Regina were jumping up down. Emma had taught Regina how to jump over a couple things and how to do flips. Emma was showing Regina how to jump over a big wall before landing in top of it.

"Okay your turn!" Emma said taking long breathes

"What if I die?"

"You won't die"

"What if I fall?"

"Then I will catch you"

Regina had look at Emma hesitating before her first try, Regina was successful and wanted to do it again. Whenever she was about to land on top, she lose footing and fell. Emma had saw it and ran to catch her just in time.

"Are you okay" Emma said looking into Regina' eyes

"Uh yeah, thanks. For catching me" Regina said getting lost in Emma's green eyes. Emma was put Regina down when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Is Regina with you?"

"Yeah why"

"Katherine was just worried, that's all. Bye!"

"Uh Bye?" Emma said getting confused about why Ruby was so suddenly happy.

What Regina and Emma didn't know was that Katherine, Ruby and Belle were going to set them up together. After Emma closed up for her uncle, Regina suggested going for a walk in the park. Once they arrived. Emma asked Regina questions and Regina asked her some of her own. It was getting dark and Emma saw Regina shiver so she took off her hoodie and was going to put on her when Regina stopped her. They both turned to look at each other.

"You're shivering, you need it"

Regina tried to stop her again but Emma didn't listen and had finished zipping up the hoodie. Regina and Emma looked in each other eyes.

"You're really pretty,Regina"

"Thanks."

Regina blushed and looked down. That's when Emma put her finger under Regina's chin to have her looking at her again. Once they made eye contact again, Emma leaned down kissing Regina. Regina was not responding to the kiss because her whole body was in shock. Emma was scared that she made the wrong move so she pulled. She looked at Regina with fear in her eyes, scared about what might not happen next.

"I am so sor-"

Emma was cut off when Regina pulled her into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, it started to rain. They both pulled back with a smile on their faces before going back into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's pov

The kiss was everything I dreamed of. It was very cliche at the least but amazing. I saw Emma just standing in the rain. Her blonde hair sticking to her face. It made her look cute. I took notice when her facial features were blank. Did she not like the kiss? Was the first thought that came to my mind.

I pulled her into shelter which was a small cafe. She was ignorant to the fact that I had pulled her in and remained into her state of thinking. I was fidgeting my fingers, palms became sweaty and I couldn't ignore the fact that she just ignored me after the kiss.

I mean being honest I thought it was going to be like in the movies. Have a passionate kiss in the rain go on a cliche first date and live happily ever after. But I guess reality is different then the movies.

Emma's pov

Why did I kiss her? I mean it obviously means nothing to me. But what if it mean something to her? Did it mean anything to me?

It was just a heat of the moment type of thing . Nothing less nothing more right? I decided to break the silence in the cafe between us. " We should get going." She just nodded and walked in front of me without waiting. I didn't mean to lead her on I just wanted to...I don't know how to put it in words.

We were walking side by side. and I finally heard Regina speak '' Did those two kisses mean anything to you?'' should i lie or should I tell the truth. I lied and shook my head and whispered ''no''

''Just wanted to see if you were going to lie.'' Regina spat coldly. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes But she continued to walk . I felt terrible and I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I had put up my walls again.

Regina's Pov (Sorry for the POV swaps)

She said those kisses meant nothing to her and she didn't even spare my feelings . Not even one tiny bit. I wanted to leave and be as far away from her as possible. I don't care if i cared for her or that i would cry myself to sleep and go through the hurt just for her. I wanted her to be gone.

Sometimes the ones who are worth your tears don't make you cry. I guess Emma was unworthy of my tears. I locked all the feelings I had for her and pushed them away. No matter how hard it is for me to do so.

Emma went back to her home and I walked by myself In the rain. I went up the porch steps and knocked on the door. The door open and I ran to my room not even caring if my cries could be heard from Europe. I laid in my bed crying for hours and I slowly attempted to go to sleep but everything hurts. I wanted to get rid of the hurt. But my chest was hurting and it wouldn't let me think my thought revolved around constantly.

When will I be capable of loving someone? Katherine had knocked on my door before coming in."Hey Regina. Are you okay?" Katherine whispered. "No" I whispered with tears rolling down my face. "Hey,she is not worth it okay. Now come on and let's go watch some movies like old times." Katherine said.

I nodded and followed her to our living room. It took us a while to deicide what movie to watch, we ended watching comedy movies. We ate popcorn and Katherine ate candy. It felt good to get Emma off of my mind.

Emma's POV

Oh god! I am such idiot. Why did I lie?

When I walked inside my house I saw Ruby and Belle on my couch. I didn't say anything just went to my room and laid on my bed. I heard Ruby and Belle follow me.

"Emma. What's wrong?" Belle asked. They both sat down on my bed with Ruby on my left and Belle on my right. "I am an idiot. That's what." "Emma you are not an idiot, now tell us what happen." Ruby asked.

"I kissed Regina" I told them. "Then why are you crying? I thought you liked her?"

Belle asked. "I do but on the first kiss she didn't kiss back so I put up my walls then she kissed again." "What's the problem then?" Ruby asked "The problem is when she asked if those kisses meant anything and wanna know what I told her? I said no and I made her cry" I yelled with tears down my face.

"Hey its okay. Everything will be okay." Belle told me as both her and Ruby hugged me. "Now come on. Let's do something to get your mind off of her." Ruby said with a smile.

We played videos games and watched movies before falling asleep on the couch.

I am sorry for not updating in while. I have been very busy but I am here now so I will try my best to write. Its would be amazing and helpful if you guys comment what you think and maybe some ideas. Until next time Bye!

-E "May the odds be ever in your favor".


	5. Chapter 5

I am here with another chapter! WHOO!

No POVS in this one! Forgot to say that Ruby plays piano in the band.

Emma had been in her room writing songs for Regina. She tried to come up with ideas to apologize and ask her out on a date. She decided to do a video. In the beginning she apologized and told her what happen and in the middle she said read the note which she wrote and she also did a perks of dating me part. {Just search images of perks of dating me to get a idea of what she said}

In the end she apologized again and asked her on a date. She put it in an envelope with 'Regina' in cursive in the front before putting it on Regina's porch.

Both Emma and Regina got ready to go to the studio. Once Regina went outside, she picked the letter. It had no name on who it was from so she put it in her room.

Emma left earlier than girls since her and her band have to record a couple of songs for their new album. Once she got there. She gave the songs to their record manger/songwriter that she has been writing. Mark and Stella were helping them when Regina and Katherine came in for practice. Regina looked over and saw Emma writing with her glasses on. 'She looks so adorable. Stop looking before the tears come back'. Regina thought to herself.

Stella took the girls to write some songs while the others were recording. Once they all were finish, Stelle taught the whole class in the studio some dance choreography. Stelle taught them a dance to '2 on' by Tinashe ft Schoolboy Q {Go to Matt Steffanina's youtube channel.}

"Okay I need two volunteers. Cameron and Emma" Stella said. Once they started Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of Emma. Regina knew she was head over heels over Emma but no matter hard she tried she couldn't be mad at her. When they finished , it was everyone else's turn. "Good job guys That was amazing! See you guys tomorrow." Stelle said with a smile.

Emma went to get her songs before leaving the studio with her friends. Both Regina and Katherine were looking at them. After grabbing their stuff, Regina and Katherine went home. "Hey who is this letter from?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. I found it on the porch before we left." Regina told Katherine "Well open!" Katherine yelled with excitement. "Okay hold on" Regina replied with a laugh. Once they watched the video, Katherine had a huge smile on her face and Regina was shocked.

"Oh my god! How cute!" Katherine screamed so loud that Chine probably heard. Katherine took the envelope and took out the letter. It said

'Dear Regina,

I am sorry for the way I acted after our kiss. I never meant to hurt you because I really do care and like you. I guess since you didn't respond to our first kiss, I put up my walls and I know that's no excuse but I am really sorry. I have liked you ever since I met you. I want to earn your forgiveness and I will do anything. I am going to ask you a question that I have been waiting long to ask you.

Would you like to go on a date with me?

Yes or no

I understand if you pick no considering I hurt but can we be at least friends if you pick no? I don't think I can standing knowing you hate me and probably don't ever want to see me because it hurts me knowing we will never hang out and talk before this whole mess. Hopefully you can forgive me.

-Love

Emma

"Oh my god" Katherine said with tears almost coming out of eyes. "What does it say?" Regina said still shocked about the video. When she read the note,some tears fell down her faces. "She does like you Regina!" Katherine said with a big smile.

Regina didn't know what to think so she decided to take some time to think about her answer. Regina waited a week and a half before talking to Emma. Emma was growing anxious as each day passed.

Regina went up to Emma after everyone left the studio. "Yes" Regina said. Emma looked at her confused "Yes?" "I accept your apology and I would love to go on a date with you" Regina told her.

"Really?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Thank you!" Emma yelled as she picked Regina in hug spinning her around. Regina giggled before Emma put her down.

"How does tomorrow at 7 sound?" Emma asked Regina. "Great! What should I wear and where are we going?" Regina asked. "Anything comfortable and its going to be a surprise" Emma replied

Regina smiled "Okay" They were both about to lean into a kiss before Emma's phone went off. Her ringtone was 'Give me your hand' by The Ready Set. "Sorry" Emma apologized. It was her mom asking her to get some groceries for dinner. After Emma ended the phone call she looked at Regina.

"Sorry that was my mom. I need to go but I will pick you up tomorrow okay?" Emma said before giving Regina a kiss on the lips. Regina nodded before getting her stuff and leaving.

~~ The next day at 6:00 pm~~

Both girls took a shower and had their bests friends helped pick out an outfit. {Emma's outfit emmas_date_outfit/set?id=126196315 Regina's outfit reginas_date_outfit/set?id=126197805}

Emma brought Regina chocolates and flowers which meant I am sorry, please forgive me. Emma walked out out of her house and to Regina's front door and knocked. Regina opened the door. "Hey Emma"

Emma stood their with her mouth wide open. "You look beautiful. I guess I underdressed." Emma said looking down to herself before looking back to Regina. "Here these are for you." Emma gave Regina the flowers and chocolate. "Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself." Regina said as they both laughed.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked as she took Regina's hand and led them to the car. Emma opened the door for Regina. "Thank you" Regina said and Emma nodded. Emma went to the driver's side and got in. She started to drive.

"Want to listen to some music?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and Emma turned on the radio. R5's song 'Forget about you' came on. "I love this song" They both said at the same time

They both giggled before Emma turned up the volume singing along with the song. Within 20 minutes they arrived at the movie theater. "What movie are we watching?" Regina asked "Anyone you want to watch" Emma replied.

They had picked a scary movie. Emma paid for the tickets and told Regina to go pick what she wants to eat. They got popcorn and drinks."Let's play some games as we wait for the trailers to finish" Emma told Regina.

"Okay" Regina agreed. They first went to a basketball game. Regina was having a hard time so Emma helped her. They played one more game. It was a motorcycle game. They both got on and picked characters.

Regina picked the 'Evil Queen' because she thought that she looked like her. "Evil Queen?" Emma asked Regina while raising on eyebrow. "Yep" Regina giggled.

"Okay then I am the 'Savior'." Emma said with her chest out trying to act like a hero. Regina giggled at her and they began. In the second lap it was neck to neck until Regina got further in the third lap and won.

"Whoo! I won!" Regina yelled happily. Some people started to look so she whispered "oops sorry" Emma started to laugh "Congrats 'Your Majesty' Come on the movie is about to begin" Emma said taking Regina's hand.

"I beat you!" Regina said as Emma took her hand. "Okay okay somebody is super excited!" Emma said sarcastically. "Somebody is super sassy!" Regina said back and laughed.

Emma laughed with Regina. They took their seats once they got inside. Regina grabbed Emma's hand once the movie began. "Are you scared?" Emma whispered to Regina

"Oh yeah..." Regina said and nodded. "If you get scared you can hold on to me okay?" Emma whispered putting her arm around Regina. "You wanted me to be scared didn't you?!" Regina said and looked at Emma. "You never know!" Emma said and smirked. Regina smiled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

Everytime there was a jumpscare Regina would put her face in Emma's rarely watched the movie because she was only focus on Regina and how lucky she was to get a date with Regina. After the movie Regina found her self hugging Emma with both of her hands and hiding her face behind Emma's back.

"Hey Gina, the movie is finished. You can come out now" Emma said as she giggled a little bit. "Oh hush" Regina said and laughed. "So what are we doing now?" Regina said as we went out of the auditorium."A surprise that I hope you like" Emma said as they walk to the car and get in.

"Even more surprises!" Regina said when they got in the car. Emma powered the car and started to drive. "Yep" Emma said. They arrived there in a short time. Emma had Ruby and Belle set everything. Emma put a blindfold on Regina before taking her hand to walk her. "Oh goodness Emma!" Do I really need this thing?" Regina asked

"Yes. If you don't wear it it will ruin the surprise." Emma said. Emma realized Regina stopped in her place. "Regina do you trust me?" Emma asked "I do..." Regina said and they started to walk.

"Good. Here we are" Emma said as she go behind Regina and takes off the blindfold. Emma had a blanket over theh sand, candles and basket full of food. "Oh goodness! Emma that's looks beautiful!" Regina said and they sat down.

"I am glad you like it" Emma said with a takes out their dinner and they talked for a while. "Wanna take a walk?" Emma asked as they finished dinner. "Sure" They both got up,holding their shoes and each other's hand as they walk.

"I really like you Regina" "I like you too Emma" After walking for a little bit. Emma stopped Regina taking her face in her hands kissing as it starts to rain. "That's the kiss I have dreamed about" Regina said and Emma smiled at her. They ran to the car with their stuff. They drove home and arrived around 9:50 pm.

Emma walked Regina to her house. "Thank you for the amazing date" Regina told Emma "You're welcome. Maybe we can do this again?" Emma asked Regina. "Yeah that would be nice." Regina replied. Emma kissed Regina. It was a long and passionate kiss.

"Good night Gina" Emma said "Good night" Regina said. They both went their separate ways to their rooms. Both girls fell asleep with a smile on their face, excited to see each other tomorrow.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter.

I was going to have them argue for the next 3 chapters but I felt bad and wanted them to be happy. Also huge Thank you to Lifeoftheoncer for letting me use our swan queen rp for the date part. Also to new_narnia_bitchez for helping with chapter 4. Lots of love to you guys!

Sorry for the horrible letter. I didn't know what to write.

Don't forget to comment and vote!

-E "May the odds be ever in your favor"


	6. Chapter 6

I am a horrible writer so this chapter will probably suck. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy and school is about to start so I'll update when ever I can :) Btw I changed the band name to R5 and that's a real band so disclaimer on the name, the characters. I only own the idea

These past couple of weeks, Emma and Regina had gotten closer. They went on a couple of dates or just hanged out with Katherine and the rest of R5. But for all of last week and this week, Emma had been stuck in band practice. They were planning on going on a tour in the USA which would be their first tour.

Emma finally got out of practice and she went to the flower shop. She brought red roses for Regina. She was going to ask Regina to be her girlfriend. Emma grabbed the roses from the seat next to her and got out of her car. She started to walk Regina's house.

The flowers dropped as Emma's heart broke. She saw something she thought she'd never see. It was Regina kissing another girl. Emma walked away and back to her house. 'I can't believe I actually thought she liked me. She obviously is with someone else.' Emma thought to herself. She was in her room until her aunt and uncle came over with their two sons. Emma ran downstairs and hugged them. She played games with the five year olds then took them outside to play soccer.

Regina pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against the mystery girl's forehead. "I missed you so much." Regina whispered smiling. "I missed you too Regina. I couldn't leave you, I want us to get back together even if we have to do a long distance relationship." Anastasia said smiling. Regina blushed and looked down. Her and Anastasia decided to go for a walk. Regina picked up the flowers and read the note. 'Dear Regina, I really like you and the dates were amazing. Would you like to be my girlfriend? Love Emma' Regina's smile fell when she realized that Emma must've saw her and Anastasia kissing. Regina shook the thoughts of her head and continued to walk.

Emma and Regina had ignored each other for a week until it was time for them to interact. Emma had stiffened when Regina stood next to her for the dance. The song began and they danced. Halfway through, Emma had to catch Regina but instead she ended up falling on the floor. "What the fuck was that?" Regina shouted as she stood up. "It was accident, calm down." Emma said drinking from her water bottle. "That was not an accident! I know you saw me and Anastasia kissing." Emma rolled her eyes and Anastasia came over to Regina. Regina didn't have the same feelings she had back then for Anastasia and she had developed new feelings for Emma. "I honestly don't give a fuck about you and Anastasia. Just fucking focus on the dance." Emma said already getting mad. Dancing was one of the ways Emma forgot about Regina but now Regina was ruining it for her. "Don't talk to her like that." Anastasia punched Emma in the face and Emma held her nose as blood dripped down. Emma was now beyond mad, she threw a couple of punches in Anastasia's face giving a bloody nose and a black eye. Matt and Stella ran up to the girls and broke up the fight. "What happened here?" Matt asked holding Emma back "Nothing, just Emma being an ass." Regina said. crossing her arms. "Bitches." Emma muttered as she grabs her stuff and walks out of the studio. Regina's heart broke when she heard those words come out of Emma's mouth. She had said some things but she had deep feelings for Emma and she realized what she need to do.

After two days, Regina finally did what she needed to do. She broke up with Anastasia and texted Emma. The texted said to meet up with her at the park where they had their first kiss. Anastasia knew why Regina broke up with her and she was going to get revenge. Anastasia had stolen Regina's phone and changed the place to the woods. Emma was confused on why she changed. She fought with herself wither she should go or skip it.

Finally she made a decision.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Anastasia is lifeoftheoncer ;) This chapter and probably the next one will be for her.

Regina had her first kiss with Emma, not Anastasia even through they dated before. They never did those kind of stuff, for the people wondering. It would mean so much if you guys voted and commented even if you liked it a little bit. It really helps a lot.

Until next time;)

-E "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor."


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously;_

_She fought with herself wither she should go or skip it._

_Finally she made a decision._

Emma decided to go and meet up with Regina. She needed to work out whatever was going on between them. Even though she hated not being with Regina, she rather not date her than lose her as friend. Emma drove to the woods and got out of her car. She walked for awhile before hearing a voice.

"Hello Emma." Emna turned around and saw Anastasia. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. She wasn't afraid of Anastasia, just surprised.

"What are you doing here? Where's Regina." Emma asked angrily as she takes a step forward. Anastasia chuckled evilly and smirked.

"Who do you think sent that text? Regina?" Anastasia laughed once more and moved from one side to the other. Emma looked at her confused and Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Regina doesn't like you, she wanted to meet with you so she could tell you to leave us alone." Emma grew angry through out each word.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Emma barked as she runs and tackles Anastasia.

She never fought for someone but she knew how Regina meant to her even if Regina didn't like her anymore. Anastasia shook her out of her thoughts when she punched her.

The punch was unexpected so Emma fell backwards and that gave enough time for Anastasia to jump on her. Anastasia punched Emma in the face twice before Emma flipped them around. Emma punched her in her face then her stomach.

Emma stood up and wiped the blood from her lip and nose with the back of her hand.

Anastasia stood up and tried to hit Emma but Emma punched her with all the strength she had and Anastasia fell to the ground unconscious.

Emma walked away and back to her car. She drove to a waterfall. It was a small place with trees everywhere and no one is ever there since not many people knew about it. She sat on the highest cliff and looked at the water.

It never took her long to climb up because of how many times she had climbed it. She sat there and thought. Thought about her life and everything that had happened.

To be more specific her and Regina, Anastasia, her career. Everything was too much for her and she couldn't handle. She was developing true feelings for Regina but she didn't know why and she know that Regina didn't feel the same.

Emma sat there until it got dark, her parents were on a work trip so she didn't have to be home at curfew. She took a deep breath and laid back looking at the stars.

Meanwhile Anastasia finally woke up and she was more pissed then before. She stood up and got in her car, driving back to her house. She cleaned herself up and drove over to Regina's house. She knew that Regina was alone at home

Her parents and Kathryn's parents left with Emma's parents while Kathryn was out on a date. She walked up the stairs of the balcony and walked in.

"Regina!" She shouted as she walked to the living room. Regina dropped her book and her eyes widened as she heard Anastasia's voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" Regina stuttered and Anastasia grabbed her arm hard. Regina winced in pain and tried to pull away but the grip on her arm tightened. "I'm here to show what happens when you break up with me for some slut." Anastasia screamed angrily. Regina never seen Anastasia like this.

She was also so happy, kind and understood why something happened. She loved to help me, make friends and she never fought with anyone. That was who she fell for, not who this person holding was.

"She's not a slut! Don't ever call her that." Regina slapped Anastasia. Anastasia threw Regina on the floor and smirked evilly as an idea pops in her mind on what to do with Regina. "You're right, maybe you're the slut. You did date both of us at the same time." Anastasia hovered Regina

"I broke up with you before I left. I don't want to be with you, only Emma. I even had my first kiss with her." Regina challenged and it got Anastasia even more mad.

She slapped Regina and muttered "Bitch" before kicking her in the stomach. "You don't speak until I tell you to." Regina sat up and kicked Anastasia in the shin. "No! I'm not listening to you again." Regina fell back to ground with her hand over her face, blood falling down her face. Anastasia had punched her.

Emma finally stood up and climbed down. She drove back home and parkedher car in front of her house. She heard yelling coming from Regina's house and she walked towards it.

She wanted to turn and walk away until she heard another scream then she knew she had to check it out. She knocked on the door but no answer. She knocked again yet still no answer. She took a step back and kicked the door with her foot.

It broke the lock and the door swung open. She walked to where the screaming was coming. "Regina?" She said as she walked into the living room.

Emma's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Emma clenched her jaw and her fists. "Get away from her!" She shouted angrily. They both looked at her. Regina was happy to see her while Anastasia was not.

"Oh look who's here." Anastasia said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "Leave! This is none of your business." Anastasia turned to Regina and hit her one more time.

That's when everything snapped in Emma. She jumped on Anastasia and kept punched her. "Don't you ever touch her again." Emma said angrily. Anastasia didn't even had time to block the punches.

Emma stood up and pulled Anastasia by the shirt. She threw her outside and Regina stood behind her. "If you come near her again, I will hurt you. And that is not a threat, that is a promise." Emma said and Anastasia ran away.

Emma turned to Regina and cupped her face. "Are you okay?" Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around Emma. "You saved me." Regina whispered as Emma wrapped her arms around her.

Emma held Regina's hand as she pulled them to her house. "You're staying here, I need to get you cleaned up." Emma said as they walk into the bathroom.

Emma grabbed a towel and some alcohol. She wiped the blood from Regina's cuts and Regina winched. Once Emma finished, she lead her to the guest room and gave her extra clothes.

"Change into these. I'll be right back." Emma said as she walked out of the room and walked downstairs. She made hot cocoa with cinnamon for the both of them. She walked back to the room and handed Regina the mug. "Thank you." Regina muttered.

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist when she turned around. She stood up and kissed Emma softly. "Thank you for everything." She kissed Emma again but Emma quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Emma said as tears form in her eyes. Even though she saved Regina, she had put her walls up after she saw Regina and Anastasia kissing.

She had been hurt both physically and emotionally before her parents took her in as their own. It was happening again and Emma couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Regina was shocked by Emma's responded. 'I guess she moved on. I knew I ruined my chances.' Regina thought to herself.

Regina sat back down and brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in her knees. She started to sob once Emma left to the room.

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to comment and vote, it really helps out a lot.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I want to say sorry for not updating in so long but I've been really busy with school but I will try to update when ever I can :)

Emma left Regina in the room crying. Regina laid down and wrapped the blanket around herself. She knew she ruined her relationship with Regina even if there was something between them. Regina felt too big of a connection between them to let her go.

Emma walked in her room and sat on her bed. She thought about everything that had happened and she wanted to cry. Her feelings for Regina didn't change but she was scared of letting her in again, she didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted to go for a walk but she knew that Anastasia would try to hurt Regina again.

Emma walked downstairs to the kitchen and made hot cocoa. She poured it in two mugs, a Minnie and Micky Mouse one. She added cinnamon and walked out of the kitchen. She walked to the room where Regina was and knocked with her foot. Regina opened it but quickly went back ti the bed. Emma noticed she was crying and her heart broke. She didn't intend to make Regina cry. "I made some hot cocoa."

She see the mugs on the small desk next to the bed. She sit across from Regina and held her hands, "I'm sorry." Regina's voice broke and Emma looked down. She shook her head and looked back at Regina, "Don't be, this isn't your fault." Regina tried to talk but Emma interrupted her. "Everything that had happened doesn't change my feelings for you." Regina squeezed her hand and smiled but her smile fell at Emma's next words. "But I'm can't do this, not yet. I'm too hurt." She nodded and sighed. Regina had let go of Emma's hands and wiped away her tears. Emma kissed both of Regina's cheeks and pulled them both of them off the bed. They grabbed their own mugs and Emma held Regina's hand as they walked downstairs. Emma brought out pillows and blankets. They both sat on the couch and Emma looked at Regina. "Let's pretend none of the happened and relax. We'll start over." Emma stuck out hand and smiled at Regina. "Hi my name is Emma... Emma Swan." Regina laughed a bit and shook Emma's hand, "Nice to meet you dear. I'm Regina Mills." They both laughed and shook their heads. Emma played 'As Above So Below' and Regina sighed. "I'm scared of horror movies." She never admitted to being afraid of horror movies but it was different with Emma. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and Regina laid her head on Emma's chest. Regina moves closer when the movie began. Throughout the movie Regina had jumped, his face in Emma's shoulder and moved so close Emma that she was practically on her lap. "You can come out now Gina, it's safe." Emma said. They both remembered their first date and laughed. "Shut up!" Regina playfully hit Emma's arm and they both laughed. "Want to play a game?" Emma asked as she stood up and Regina nodded. Emma ran to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and lemon juice. "Since we are too young to drink." Regina laughed a bit and Emma handed her the glass. "We are playing have you ever and I'll start." Emma said and Regina nodded. Emma poured lemon juice and thought for a moment. "Have you ever stolen so,etching from a spree?" Emma asked and Regina took a sip, Emma's eyes almost popped out of her eyes. "It was my first time bra shopping with my father and I was too embarrassed so I tried to steal one." Regina said and Emma bursted into laughter. Regina glared her and Emma stopped laughing, "I'm sorry." She said trying to catch her breath. "My turn." Regina thought before saying, "Have you have lied or stole something from your parents?" They both took a sip. "I stole my dad's car and money from my mom to go to a party." Emma blushed and looked down. "I stole my mother's car to go to a party as well." Regina said and they laughed once more. They did this for awhile before setting everything done and settling on a comedy movie. After today, they were both exhausted and sleep took over them. Emma had her arm around Regina and Regina's head on Emma's chest.

\SWANQUEEN/

Regina woke up before Emma and looked up, staring at Emma. She didn't move, she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and moved closer. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Regina. "Good morning beautiful." Emma said and Regina blushed. "Good morning Em." Emma yawned and smiled Regina. They stayed like that for few minutes before Emma spoke up, "Would you like breakfast?" Regina nodded and they both walked to the kitchen. Emma put on music and Emma sang along, "Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals animals like animals." Regina laughed and shook her head. "Sing along." Emma nudge her shoulder with Regina's shoulder. "Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent from miles just like animals, animals like animals, baby," They both sang along and danced around the kitchen. Emma made pancakes and hot cocoa and Regina cooked the bacon as they moved around the kitchen. They finished cooking and sat at the kitchen table. They eat and talked about work, their parents, friends. It was just them two and everything was almost perfect. Almost


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys, by the way in some of the chapters I am going to the future so be ready for the future chapters where they are 17-18 insteadof 16. By the way I'm writing another fanfiction and the first chapter is up already!**_

_**~~~~~~~SQ~~~~~~~**_

After Anastasia left them alone, things started to calm down and it was almost Halloween. Everyone loved Halloween especially everyone at the Rage. Emma, Ruby and Riker loved to pull tricks on me and they rock with special effects. They always put on a show at the annual Halloween Bash that everyone loves.

"Hey guys." Belle said as her,Katherine and Regina sat next to them. Emma looked at them and back down before muttering, "Hey." She put her notebook away as her drink came. "What were you guys doing?" Regina asked as they ordered lunch. It became part of their day routine, they all go to the small diner owned by Ruby's grandma. Granny's was their favorite place to have their lunch and hang out.

"Just planning one of the best pranks for the Halloween Bash this Saturday." Ruby said and as if it was on cue, a sinister laugh came when someone opened the door. "Okay I'm already scared and the bash isn't until Saturday." Belle said and Ruby and Belle laughed. Katherine and Regina were lost as the four talked about the bash.

Katherine interrupted them, "What Halloween Bash?" Riker moved closer and started at her. "The best party of the year, we always have fun. There's a huge show, with amazing decoration. It's amazing especially the prank we are going to do." Riker pointed to the three of them.

"Trust me, you'll have fun, even with their craziness. Plus people at Rage can perform at the show if they want to. Do you guys want to do it?" Belle asked and the girls looked at each other before nodded excitedly.

All five girls and the only boy enjoyed their lunch and told stories about past Halloween Bashes to Regina and Katherine. They went over to the Rage studio and practiced. Soon practice was over and everyone was going home.

The last people left was Regina and Emma. Emma walked over to Regina after changing and she placed the strap from her bag on her shoulder. "Hey would you like a lift?" She asked and Regina nodded. "Yes that would be great." They walked to Emma's car. The girls have been getting along better than before and its been two weeks since the accident but that didn't stop the girls from being friends.

Emma and Regina talked about the Halloween Bash and they asked each other about costumes. Of course they both said it was a surprise. They both went their sperate ways and Emma started to finish her plan for the prank.

The week went by fast and it was already Saturday. Riker,Ruby and Emma could not wait for the prank they were doing at the Halloween Bash. Emma dressed up in her costume which was a pirate costume.

Emma left with her parents who was dressed as Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma ran over to her friends and her mouth dropped at Regina's outfit.

"The Evil Queen?" She said and Regina smirked. "Well of course, and you're a pirate. Nice." Emma blushed and nodded. She was going to say something but was pulled away by Ruby and Riker.

"We need let people in so our prank can begin." Ruby said and they nodded. Soon everyone was gathering and all you could hear was screaming.

There was fog everywhere, the floor was filled with blood and there were ghosts everywhere. They had scary music and the way was to get through a maze where hands grab your ankles and people pop out of nowhere.

There were much more pranks than last year and everyone was having a blast. Especially Regina and Emma. They talked and danced with each other, enjoying each other's presence.

It was as if as the whole fight had never happened. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the party was almost over. Emma and Regina ended leaving early because Regina was needed at home.

"I really loved tonight, I've never had this much fun." Regina said happily as they stood in front of her door. Emma giggled and looked down, "Yeah tonight was the best." She replied.

"I should go inside. I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma nodded and Regina was about to go inside before Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She kissed her softly and smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment before Emma whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away and she looked back at Regina when she got to her door. They both walked in and disappeared to their rooms.

"Good night Gina!" "Good night Em." They shouted at the same time before walking inside. They got out of the costumes and into their PJs before laying in bed.

Regina was just as happy as Emma when they kissed. It didn't mean they were going to get back together but it meant they will work to get there.

Both girls had fallen asleep with a smile on their faces. It was almost like a happy ending, knowing they might find love in each other. But then again, who knows what kind of trouble will be coming their way.

_**~~~~~~~SQ~~~~~~~**_

_**Sorry its short! I had huge writer's block this week but hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'll be adding videos from now on to my chapters so I hope you guys like them. Don't forget to comment, it really helps out a lot. It gives me motivation to write more. Sorry, its just a filter chapter, the real stuff will happen in the next chapter. I also have a wattpad, can you guys follow me on there on too? My username is evilducklings77 and I'm also writing another fanfic so be sure to check that out!**_

_**-E**_


End file.
